Assistance
by domsdirtysecret
Summary: Kel's stuck in a dress and needs some help. K/D. Chapter 1 written for Goldenlake's SMACKDOWN.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Tamora Pierce that is recognizable**_

**_A/N: Just did some editing thanks to some advice from a wonderful reviewer :)_**

* * *

_Dom's POV_

I was grateful Meathead had leant me his blue tunic for the ball tomorrow night. It would look far better on me than on him, and I really had no new tunics that she hadn't already seen me wearing. Draping the tunic over my arm, I began whistling quietly on my way back to my rooms from the knights' wing.

As I rounded the last corner in the wing, Kel's door came into sight. My mind scrambled for an excuse to knock as I stopped outside her door. Glancing around, my eyes lingered on the blue clothing draped across my arm. _Surely it's not unreasonable to ask an opinion on what I plan to wear tomorrow._ _I still can't believe I'll be escorting Kel to the ball!_

Hearing an exasperated cry emitting from inside, I couldn't help but grin. _Hopefully she's all flushed from whatever is agitating her. She's so beautiful when she's flushed_. I raised a fist and knocked loudly.

_Kel's POV_

My shoulders ached from trying to reach behind me. I just couldn't get the strings to unlace this dress! Lalasa had me try it on in her shop for the ball tomorrow night, and I loved it so much I decided to wear it home so I could show it off downtown for a bit. I couldn't understand how the court ladies managed it; they probably have someone help them get these gowns off. _At least I'll be dressed in time for the ball, since I will still be stuck in this thing! Although Dom might not appreciate a dress that's been worn for two days._

In the hallway, someone was whistling. It was really rather annoying that some people were carefree whilst others were embarrassingly unable to dress themselves. I let out an exasperated cry as I gave up and plopped down on my bed.

There was a knock at the door. "Hold on," I grumbled, getting up to open the door. Dom stood there, smiling in awe as he looked me over.

"Wow Kel. Please tell me you are wearing that tomorrow?"

Blushing, I nodded. "I'll be wearing it the rest of my life," I mumbled.

He raised his eyebrows, looking very much like Neal. "What do you mean?"

"I can't reach the laces," I sighed, motioning towards my back.

He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. I mistrusted the twinkle in his eyes.

My suspicions were confirmed as he grinned and said, "Let me help you with that." Before I could respond, he grabbed my shoulders and spun me around so my back was to him. With one quick movement of his hand my laces were undone and I had to grab the top of the dress to keep it from slipping down.

"There," he seemed proud of himself. "My expertise has ridden you of your distress."

Holding my dress up with one hand, I pushed him towards the door with the other. I rolled my eyes at his remark. _Great. Even the men that court me can't remember that I'm a woman._ "I'm not impressed by your experience Dom."

He grinned mischievously and winked at me. "Oh, you will be."

* * *

_Reviews please? This is my attempt at being funny. Plus I love charming Dom..._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This part definitely has a different tone from the first part: it's romance rather than comedy. I'm not sure how good I am with romance, and I really liked the first chapter. So if this chapter totally ruins the story, let me know and I'll just delete this chapter and leave the first one as a one-shot! **

**Anyway, it's the next night at the ball; hope it's not disappointing!**

* * *

_Kel's POV (in case it's not obvious)_

"Last song!" The herald called out. I lifted my head from Dom's shoulder, surprised. The ballroom was nearly empty.

"I hadn't realized it was so late," I muttered. With my hands still clasped behind his neck, I lowered my head back down on his shoulder.

His hands shifted from my waist to my hips as he pushed me back. "Do you want to leave?"

I nodded, although I wished this night wasn't over. _How did the time pass so quickly?_ I had to admit that my feet were aching, which is probably why the court ladies spend most of their time at balls sitting at the tables. But Dom had danced with me all night, politely declining all the other requests for dances.

I lowered my arms from his neck, letting him go. He held out his arm, and I placed mine on top. "I'll make a lady of you yet," he teased.

I tried to keep my face blank, but I could feel heat rising to my cheeks as he led me out of the ballroom. The corridor that led to the knight's wing was dark and quiet. I looked around to make sure we were alone. Dropping my arm, I stopped. "You're trying to change me," I accused.

He looked shocked. It was hard not to grin. "No! Kel, I didn't mean-"

He was adorable when he was flustered. I stepped up to him so I could feel his hard chest against me. Tipping my head up, I kissed him quickly and stepped back.

"I was only teasing."

"Oh. Good!" He grabbed my hand, his blue eyes twinkling. His warm hand held mine as we started back toward my room. We continued down the hall in companionable silence, his thumb moving along my palm. _That tickles!_ I thought, giddy about the thought of Dom taking me to my room. _I need to calm down. I am stone._ But I didn't want to be stone. Not tonight.

When we arrived at my door, Dom released my hand. "I had a lovely time tonight, Kel."

I stuck the key in the lock, hoping he couldn't see my disappointment. "I did too," I muttered. The lock clicked and I turned my attention back to him.

"Goodnight, Kel." How was I supposed to be disappointed when he was shining that brilliant smile at me? _Had I really expected him to stay? Do I really want him to?_

I forced a smile. "Goodnight, Dom." He bent down, pressing his lips on mine. It was soft, unobtrusive, and over all-to-quickly. I opened my eyes to see him already on his way back to the Own's wing.

Sighing, I went into my room. I threw my key on my desk as I slipped out of those hateful shoes. Reaching behind me, I grabbed for my laces. _Uh oh. Not Again._ Of course, it was the same dress. I had meant to ask Yuki or Shinko to help me tonight, but I never had the chance. _Maybe I should go ask them now._ Although both of them had left the ball with their husbands much earlier. I shuddered, thinking of Neal and Roald's reactions if I were to interrupt anything. _I'd rather sleep in the dress and get help in the morning._

But Yuki and Shinko tended to skip morning glaive practice after balls. And the laces were _tight_. My back was aching almost as much as my feet.

I sat on my bed, pulling on my boots. _I can't believe I'm doing this._ I grabbed a change of clothes and left my room, locking the door behind me.

* * *

"It's not funny, Dom."

He was bent over laughing in his doorway. I glanced down the hallway. _If he doesn't shut up, the men will come to investigate. That's all I need._

"Are you going to let me in or not?"

He straightened up, still chuckling, and stepped back to let me enter his room. I took another quick glance down the hall before going in, shutting the door quickly behind me.

"I'm surprised you came to me."

"Where else was I supposed to go?"

"Yuki?"

"Neal would kill me."

"Oh… right. Couples do get all…frisky… after balls, don't they."

"I wouldn't know." _What made me say that?_ I could feel my cheeks flushing as I threw my change of clothes down on his desk. "Well, are you going to help me or not?" I continued, hoping he hadn't noticed.

I turned to face him, forcing my eyes to meet his. He smiled mischievously and nodded, motioning for me to go closer to him. I stepped forward so we were inches apart. He gripped my shoulders, and I was expecting him to spin me around like he did yesterday.

Instead, his hands slid slowly down my arms, giving me chills. _How does he do that?_ He was still wearing that smile; his eyes darkening with emotion. He slipped his arms beneath mine, reaching behind me. He tightened his arms, pulling me close against him. I could feel his fingers reaching for the laces along my back.

He bent his head so his lips were close to my ear. "Does my experience impress you now?" His breath along my neck sent a shiver down my spine. _I hope he didn't notice_.

Biting the inside of my cheek, I forced myself to pull away in order to get a proper look at him. His blue eyes were twinkling, and that smile was making it difficult for me to breathe.

"Not yet," I whispered; it was a struggle to make my voice sound normal.

He pulled me back to him, stealing a kiss. I felt him tug my laces before the pressure was released from my back. I tried to grab the top of my dress to keep it from slipping down, but his hands captured mine, preventing me from doing so.

"Give me an hour," he murmured, watching my dress fall to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

I was awakened by a loud knocking on my door. Still tired, I kept my eyes closed. "Go away, Neal, I'm not hungry yet," I mumbled. I turned my face into the pillow to shut out the morning light. Mmmm, my pillow smelled _good_. Was it always this hard?

As the knocking persisted, my pillow shifted beneath me. Snapping up to a sitting position, the previous night flooded back to me. "Ohhhh."

Dom smiled sleepily as he reached up and brushed my hair from my face. His touch was light, tickling my cheek. "Good morning," his voice was husky.

"You have company," I informed him, pulling the sheets up to cover myself. He raised an eyebrow, eyeing my covered chest. Feeling the heat rush to my cheeks, I was grateful when his eyes shifted to the door.

"I think they left." He turned his attention back to me, eyes twinkling. Without warning, he grabbed the sheet from me and tossed it to the foot of the bed, leaving me exposed. "Much better." He pulled me down next to him as he began kissing my shoulder.

I bit the inside of my cheek, trying to regulate my breathing as his lips travelled to my neck. Running my fingers along his muscled back, I delighted in watching him shiver.

_Click._

"What was that?" I felt a well of panic in my chest as I struggled to sit up, watching the door.

Dom pinned my arms to the bed as he kissed the hollow of my throat. "Nothing," he whispered, moving downwards.

I wasn't about to argue with _that_.

The door slammed open. "What's this about you not answering? Dom, we're heading out _now_! I understand you're _busy_, but I don't _appreciate _the men having to come get me to break you out!"

Dom lifted his head from where he was kissing my stomach. He slowly turned to face the door as I scrambled to the foot of the bed to grab the sheets. Once I was suitably covered, I forced myself look up.

"Sir I apologize. I didn't realize I was being called for duty." Dom stood up, searching around for his clothes.

My gaze shifted from the doorway to Dom. He seemed completely at ease walking around the room bare. I didn't want to stare… but he was _beautiful_.

"Well I'm sorry to put a halt to an encore of what was clearly a memorable night."

Dom was pulling on his loincloth as he grinned. "So you heard."

"Boy, the whole Own heard."

I gasped, feeling my whole face burn. Did they have to talk like I wasn't here? And _everyone_ heard? I clasped my hands in my lap, holding the sheets up with my arms. Carefully keeping my eyes on my hands, I tried to make my face blank.

"_Kel?!_" Raoul bellowed.

I looked up to see his jaw hanging open; his eyes were full of shock.

Not knowing what to say, I turned to Dom for help. Dom began shaking the wrinkles from his breeches as he turned his face to Raoul, and then to me, and then back to Raoul. Big help.

"Sir, I just-"

"I _really_ don't want to hear it, Kel." Raoul's eyes were closed as if he were trying to forget an unpleasant image. Eyes still closed, he turned to head out the door.

Wolset popped in, blocking Raoul's exit. "What's this about Lady Kel?" He had a mischievous grin as he leaned around Raoul to get a look at Dom, who was still shaking out his pants. "And sorry about getting the commander, Dom, but we headin' out now. Besides, we heard you lot havin' enough fun to last night to hold you over to next midwinter."

Before Dom could respond, Wolset's gaze turned to me. Was it _possible_ for my face to get hotter? "_Kel?_" He whispered. The he let out a whoop as he bolted for the door. Raoul caught his arm, preventing him from leaving.

"Don't you _dare_ shout this around," Raoul growled. Seeing Wolset swallow, I was suddenly grateful that it was Raoul who had walked in on us.

"Why is everyone so shocked?" Dom asked. "I mean… we went to the ball together last night… we stayed at the ball until the end… you heard us… what you thought I picked up another lady on the way home?"

I had to agree. Dom wouldn't do that, despite his reputation. These men knew him better than that.

Raoul spun around, his eyes carefully avoiding me. "I'm not surprised… I just… didn't expect Kel…" He motioned in my general direction.

In answer to my earlier wondering, it was in fact, possible for my face to burn hotter. I kept my eyes on Dom, unable to look at Raoul or Wolset. Dom gave me an encouraging smile as he pulled on his breeches. "Well she needed help with the laces on her dress-"

"And I suppose," Wolset interrupted, "you needed help with your pants?"

* * *

**A/N: This is the final installment, I hope you liked it! Thank you so much to all my reviewers; without you I would have just posted chapter 1 and left it at that. As always, any feedback is much appreciated!**


End file.
